


A Night to Remember Part III

by Xhel



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhel/pseuds/Xhel
Summary: The final part in the "A Night to Remember" trilogy as things move to the bedroom.





	A Night to Remember Part III

Tom entered the bedroom with Raven cradled in his arms. The room was dark, however since entering the hotel room, both their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Raven noticed that the bed was King size and not only that, it was a four poster bed. "I can have some fun with that later" Raven thought to herself. 

Tom threw Raven onto the bed and made no hesitation on jumping on top of her. What little of their clothing remained was now thrown across the room. Raven felt the lovely soft silk sheets against her naked skin and the warmth of Toms own naked body. 

"I want to see you fully" Tom said outloud and at that, Tom switched on the two lamps that were beside the bed. The room was illuminated and Raven could now see how beautiful the room was decorated. Not that Raven looked for long, as instead she had the pleasure of looking at Tom instead. 

Tom was just looking at Raven from head to toe, it was such an intense look that she could see the passion in his eyes clearly, his eyes almost glowing from the reflection of the light. "You are so stunningly beautiful" he whispered to her, as he began kissing her body. Raven felt the urge to grind against his body again, this time wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him tighter against her. If Tom didn't already know how badly she wanted to feel him inside her, he would now.   
Raven could feel his hard cock pressed against her mound. She could also feel her excitement growing as her pussy became wetter, preparing itself for what was inevitable. The tip of Toms penis was now teasing her, rubbing up and down her slit, suddenly Tom pulled himself tigher into her body, and she felt her lips opening up, as his penis slid deep inside. Raven let out a gasp as Tom penetrated her for the first time. They were now kissing as he slowly built up momentum, sliding perfectly in and out in rhythm. Tom was once again kissing around her neck, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck, his breathing becoming heavier. Hearing his heavy breathing turned Raven on even more. Her hands running down his back until they reached his arse cheeks. Grabbing them in each hand, Raven pulled Tom deeper inside her. Tom's hands were now running down Ravens body and were now holding onto the top of her thighs, before sliding down to her knees. At this, Raven released the lock on her legs, Tom now positioning them over his shoulders as he utilised her knees to help him thrust deeper and harder inside.   
Tom could feel the wetness spreading on his cock with each push. Raven felt amazing, even better than he could possibly imagine. Her pussy was clamping tight around his hardness and he'd never wanted Raven so bad. He felt Raven release her grip on his arse, and she was now grabbing at the bedsheets, watching her beautiful hands making fists with the sheets drove him wild. 

Raven could feel her orgasm growing with each thrust and she didn't want the feeling to end. Pulling herself up off the bed, she gripped herself against his chest and they were almost in a full on hug, while Tom was still deep inside her. "I want to go on top and ride your cock" Raven moaned into Toms ear. Tom smiled once again, nearly making Raven melt in the numerous sensations of pleasure she was experiencing. 

Raven didn't go on top straight away, Tom was still teasing her in a fun way. Sliding his penis fully out of her pussy, like he was going to flip onto his back, but then before doing so, he would then slide right back inside her. The sensation of feeling his fullness inside her, to nothing and then back to fullness again was driving Raven over the edge. 

Raven had to be in control right now. Using ever ounce of strength (and willpower not to still have him inside her) she managed to flip him onto his back. Towering over him, her hands quickly held his down against the bed, as she repositioned herself. Feeling the familiar hardness of his cock once more, Raven pushed down and immediately felt herself opening up, swallowing him deep inside once again. Raven loved the view, seeing his tight chest as she started to ride his cock and loved seeing his eyes starting to roll into his head as he moaned in pleasure. Raven was going faster now and could feel she was pressing down on Tom more and more. One of his hands broke free and he was now caressing her breast. The feeling was so nice, that Raven immediately released his other hand and let me get to work on her other breast.   
Her nipples were now like bullets and ripples of an orgasm were building inside her. "Suck me" she shouted out and Tom happily obliged, taking her nipple into his mouth with a hard suck. She could feel his teeth gently nibbling on them, sending even more sensations of pleasure through her body. That was the moment it hit her, and she screamed "Oh god yes, I'm going to cum" at the top of her voice, as her body experience one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. The build up passion these two had for each other, almost guaranteed that they would be amazing in bed together. Raven managed a few more thrusts before collapsing on Toms chest. Running her hand over his chest hairs, her breathing so heavy as she tried to recover. 

Tom enjoyed the moment and allowed Raven to recover, before sliding her face down onto the bed. He climbed up and sat over her body. Putting a pillow under her body to raise her up slightly, he then pushed him self up against her once more, this time taking her from behind. Raven moaned into the bedsheet as he entered her. Almost needing to bite into the bedding (although she imagined she would likely need to actually do that soon). Toms hands were on her shoulders as he thrust inside her over and over. Raven looked back over her shoulder and the sight of Tom taking ger from behind made her moan outloud once again. Tom ran one of his hands through her recently cut hair, holding on slightly and giving it a gentle tug. For a second Raven wished her hair was longer so Tom could pull on it even more as he fucked her. But that wish vanished quickly when she realised he had no problem giving her the same sensation with her new hair cut. 

Tom was moaning louder and louder and she could feel his penis throbbing inside her, getting ready to release. The question now was, did Raven want to feel his hot seed inside her or did she want to taste him directly in her mouth. Both had their merits, giving it some thought Raven made her decision. "I want to feel you cum inside me" so moaned between her 2nd orgasm in this bed. Tom contined to thrust, his breathing heavier and heavier, a few minutes later Tom moaned out loud "Oh god Raven I'm going to cum", seconds later she felt his body going stiffer as he squired deep inside her. Raven was still having her orgasm, biting down on the bedsheet as his warm juices flowed inside her. It felt amazing and she didnt want the sensation to end. 

They assumed a spooning position, with Tom naturally being the big spoon, cupping Ravens breast in his hand as he kept himself tight against her. They stayed like that for a long while, before Raven turned herself around and rested her head back on his chest. 

"This really was a night to remember" she thought to herself. 

The End.


End file.
